


the moon, the stars (are nothing without you)

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference, Top Harry, louis' long hair mm, shmoopy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Louis wishes he could freeze time. Moments where he wishes he could put the world on halt and just breathe because sometimes it feels like everything is moving much too fast and all the years of his life won’t ever be enough time for him to soak it all in.</p><p>Or</p><p>A lot of shmoopy loving each other with some porn tossed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon, the stars (are nothing without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Smith's [Lay Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVJcLcuQdOw) inspired both the title and this piece in general. 
> 
> I claim no truth to any of this.

There are times when Louis wishes he could freeze time. Moments where he wishes he could put the world on halt and just breathe because sometimes it feels like everything is moving much too fast and all the years of his life won’t ever be enough time for him to soak it all in. Instances Louis knows will be imprinted into his mind until the day he dies but even that isn’t enough. He wishes he had an instant replay of his life, sometimes.

Like tonight, right now. Like this moment when Harry is stretched out in bed next to him and the soft glow of moonlight is pouring into the window just right and the broad, smooth stretch of Harry’s back looks luminescent as he sleeps. This moment where Harry is stretched out on his stomach with his arms folded beneath his head, unruly curls spilling over his cheekbones and hiding his face but Louis knows he’s smiling just barely anyway.

This moment, when Louis can’t sleep because he’s too wound up from rehearsal still and Harry’s fallen asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed. This moment, when Louis is lying next to him and just watching the way his muscles twitch sometimes, or the soft shifts of his breaths as he dreams, or the murmur of something Louis can’t make out as Harry nuzzles further into his arms.

Louis thinks that a thousand nights in a row aren’t enough for him to take in Harry’s beauty as he sleeps and something sharp and uncomfortable twists in his stomach as he remembers that tour starts soon and cramming two people into a bunk doesn’t work so well. There won’t be a lot more of nights like this over the next few months and Louis isn’t settling well with it.

They’ve had a lot of moments together, though. Lots of nights like this one, and lots of days curled on the couch together with no one to see and nothing to do. There’s been lots of sneaking and planning and adventures and Louis wouldn’t change them for the world but… well. Sometimes he wishes the sneaking wasn’t a part of all of this. He knows Harry does too.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Harry’s voice murmurs, jostling Louis from his thoughts as he looks down at the man next to him and smiles.

“How very dare you,” Louis tuts, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry knows him better than anyone.

Harry’s eyes blink open, a hand moving to push his hair out of his face as he looks up at Louis propped up next to him. He smiles, too, shifting to turn onto his side so he can look at Louis properly now.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asks quietly, a yawn covered by his hand quickly.

“Nothing, love,” Louis says, shaking his head gently and reaching out to ghost fingertips down Harry’s shoulder and along the muscle of his bicep, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. “Just not settled down from today yet, I s’pose.”

Harry nodded gently, rubbing tired eyes for a moment as he listened. He was certain there was more to it but he knew better than to press Louis for answers. Louis would tell him if he needed to. He always did. Louis sometimes needed time to figure it out for himself before talking about it, and Harry understood.

Instead he shifted closer to Louis, pressing up against his bare side and laying his head down against Louis’ chest, smiling when his ear found Louis’ heartbeat, fingertips tapping along against Louis’ hip gently. He closed his eyes again, not intending to sleep, but content pressed against Louis’ body like this and loving the way Louis’ arm curled around his back, his fingertips tangling in the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck.

This, Louis supposed, was another one of those moments where freezing time would come in handy.

His lips pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead, followed by a little nuzzle into Harry’s hair to breathe in the apple-y deliciousness of his shampoo. He loved this boy more than he had words for. And maybe he didn’t have the words, all the time, but he had the arrow and the compass. He had the rope and the bird and he knew that was enough for Harry; for them.

“Will you marry me, Harry?” He whispered into the younger boy’s curls, unable to help but grin when he felt Harry’s own lips pull into a smile against his chest.

“Yes, Lou,” Harry nodded, curls tickling against Louis’ chest. “Yes this time, and last time, and the time before that. Yes next time, and the time after that, too,” Harry said, tipping his head slightly to press a kiss to the center of Louis’ chest.

Louis loved that Harry indulged him like this. He’d asked Harry more times than either of them could keep track of and Harry had said yes every time, unfalteringly. And it wasn’t that Louis doubted him or thought he’d change his mind but… it was nice to ask and to hear his answer. It was nice to know that one of these days would be the last time he’d have to ask.

Louis nodded, squeezing Harry a little closer to him and sighing to himself as he filed this away into the category of moments he wished could last forever.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis awoke that morning to soft kisses making their way down between his shoulder-blades, the tickles of Harry’s curls dancing along his skin.

“Mmm,” he hummed softly as he woke; stretching his body out beneath Harry’s kisses and smiling as he blinked his eyes open to look back at his smiling boyfriend. “What are you doing, hm?”

Harry just grinned, nuzzling his face against Louis’ shoulder before leaning up to press his lips to Louis’ jaw. His hands slid from Louis’ hips up along his sides and down his back again, touching and taking him in.

“Just lovin’ you,” Harry said against his jaw and Louis thought he might combust. It was such a Harry thing to say but… it felt special anyway.

“Mm, by all means, love away,” Louis hummed, closing his eyes again as he lay his head back down once more, smiling as Harry pulled back again to press a kiss to the center of his spine.

He sighed quietly as Harry’s lips peppered kisses down the curve of his spine, unable to help the shift of his hips as Harry’s lips traveled lower along his body until he pressed a soft little kiss to the cleft of his bum as his big hands squeezed each cheek gently. Goosebumps popped up over Louis’ skin at the feeling of Harry’s warm breath over his skin, finding himself unable to help the soft little gasp he let out. Harry shifted back on his knees between Louis’ legs, smirking to himself as he kneaded Louis’ perfect arse in his hands and spread him open gently with his thumbs, dick twitching slightly at the sight of him.

“Oh fuck,” Louis gasped out, arching his spine back as Harry hesitated none and ran his warm, wet tongue slowly over his hole. “Oh my god, babe,” he groaned out, knitting his eyebrows and dropping his jaw in a low moan. This was possibly his favourite thing that Harry did for him and he couldn’t help the moans and whimpers spilling from his lips as Harry worked his tongue over him slowly in long, languid laps.

Louis moaned, spreading his legs on the bed and pushing up onto his knees a little more as Harry flicked his tongue over his entrance, teasing and swirling around him gently. Harry applied a little more pressure, pressing the tip of his tongue just barely into Louis before pulling back again to resume his slow, teasing licks over him. He knew, as much as he was teasing Louis, that Louis loved it like this all slow and lazy and working him up for more.

Louis arched again, reaching an arm back to tangle his fingers in Harry’s long curls, tugging gently and rocking his hips back against Harry’s face. He was hard now, grinding slightly into the bed with each rock of his hips but it certainly wasn’t enough. He wanted more, wanted to feel enveloped by Harry; taken over by him.

Harry moaned softly against Louis, running his tongue low over his perineum and dragging slowly up between his cheeks, loving the way Louis arched and squirmed when he was doing this to him. There was something about this, about having this power over Louis, which turned him on almost more than anything else. Louis was a tiny powerhouse of charisma and sass, of energy and moodiness and someone who listened to no one and did whatever he wanted.

But this… well.

Louis was at Harry’s mercy when he was getting eaten out and Harry loved that. He loved the way Louis whimpered and moaned for him, loved the way Louis squeezed his eyes closed and tipped his head back – and the way Louis’ long hair tossled down over his shoulders now. All Harry could think about was pulling on it.

“Haz,” Louis panted, grinding his hips back against his boyfriend’s mouth and moaning softly. “Haz, Harry, please,” he whined quietly, knowing he needed more.

“Please what?” Harry asked him, pushing himself up on his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the other ran up and down Louis’ back soothingly. “What do you want, Lou?”

“Fuck me.” It came out raspy and keening, desperate in the way Harry loved to hear him.

“Love to, babe,” Harry said, the smirk evident enough in his voice for Louis to hear it.

Harry wasted no time in reaching over to grab the bottle of lubricant sat on their night table, left out from two nights ago when they’d stumbled up to bed after a few drinks and a movie on the couch.

He popped the top, dribbling a bit of the slick onto his fingertips and setting the bottle down next to Louis’ hip as he slipped his fingers between Louis’ gorgeous arsecheeks and rubbed his lubed fingers up and down over his entrance, teasing a moment longer before pushing one inside gently as Louis sighed beneath him.

Slowly Harry eased his index finger inside of Louis, twisting his wrist a little and edging back out again. He pressed forward once more, then added his second finger and began to spread them gently to stretch Louis, earning a soft moan in reply from the older man. Smiling, Harry leaned over to press kisses along Louis’ shoulder, working his fingers in and out slowly but deliberately avoiding touching near his prostate. He loved to make Louis wait until he was inside of him.

“Haz, fuck,” Louis gasped, tipping his head back against Harry’s shoulder and groaning at the way Harry kissed along his exposed neck, biting softly and grazing his teeth over Louis’ sensitive skin.

This was perfect.

The late-morning sunlight poured into the room, colouring everything in a golden hue, all warm and soft and lazy and perfect for a Sunday morning.

“So good for me, baby,” Harry purred against Louis’ ear, biting at the lobe gently and tugging lightly. “You’re ready for me already, aren’t you?”

Louis nodded, moaning as he dropped his head again, closing his eyes and arching his hips back against Harry’s fingers as the younger boy pulled away from him and sat between his legs again.

Harry eased his fingers gently out of Louis, grabbing the lubricant again and squeezing out enough to coat his dick, stroking himself a few times before he edged forward, grinding his hard cock slowly between Louis’ lush cheeks and loving the way his dick looked between them.

“You want this?” Harry asked, rocking his hips gently and letting his cock slide slickly between Louis’ cheeks, loving the arch to Louis’ spine and the way he panted with want as he nodded.

“Yes,” Louis breathed out, biting his lip and opening his eyes, looking back over his shoulder at Harry. His blue eyes were blown wide, full of lust and need and Harry thought Louis never looked sexier than when he was desperate to be fucked like this. “Please? Fuck me, babe, please,” Louis purred, rolling his hips back a little in encouragement.

Harry decided Louis had had enough teasing and shifted to line himself up, rocking forward slowly to press his dick inside of Louis’ arse gently. He groaned as he felt Louis’ tight warmth around him, rocking in gently and letting Louis adjust around him. He shifted his body forward, chest pressed up against Louis’ back as he grinded his hips once he bottomed out inside of him. Harry moaned, nuzzling his face into the curve of Louis’ neck, sighing at the way their bodies were pressed together.

“God, Harry,” Louis groaned out, shuddering a little and rocking his hips back lightly against Harry’s gentle grinding into him. “You, mmm…” he sighed quietly, not finishing his sentence but Harry understood anyway.

Harry pressed kisses to Louis’ neck, nuzzling into his hair and finally pulling his hips back slowly and grinding inside once again, keeping his thrusts long and slow and deep into Louis, knowing just the way he liked it when they did this in the mornings after just waking up. Slow and lazy, bodies pressed together, touches and kisspers and together.

Harry braced his hands on either side of Louis’ shoulders, supporting some of his weight as he grinded his hips and pushed deeper into Louis, loving the way his hips felt pressed up tight against Louis’ arse each time he thrust forward again, loving the soft “ _uh uh uh_ ” that fell from Louis’ lips each time he pushed in deep like this. Louis’ morning voice was sexy and rough enough as it was but that only intensified when he was getting fucked and Harry couldn’t help but moan into Louis’ neck softly.

He shifted, sliding one hand up along Louis’ elbow and over his bicep, squeezing his shoulder gently before tangling into his long hair and tugging his head back gently to expose his throat. Louis gasped, moaning as Harry tugged his hair, shifting his body to grind his hips back harder to each of Harry’s thrusts.

“Fuck me,” he whined a little this time, the slow drag of Harry’s dick inside of him not enough anymore. “Harder, Haz. I need it,” Louis moaned as Harry sucked a bruise into his neck. They’d been so careful lately but he knew that he’d have to cover up come Monday morning and the rehearsal studio. He couldn’t find it in him to care – not with the way Harry was shifting up off of his back again, hands curling around Louis’ hips to pull him up onto his knees as he fucked into him harder now.

Louis moaned loudly, resting up on his elbows and knees, head dropped down against the bed as he pushed back to meet Harry’s thrusts into him. This was what he needed, badly. He loved when he could feel how much bigger Harry was compared to him, especially like this. Harry towering over him like this, his hands gripping Louis’ hips and pulling him back onto his dick… Louis loved it like this.

He shifted to slip his hand beneath him, curling around his hard, aching cock and stroking to match Harry’s thrusts, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. On his knees for Harry was his favourite position, absolutely loving the way Harry’s hands could slide over his back and hips, touching him and owning him, as if each press of Harry’s fingertips were laying claims on his skin.

Louis cried out, gasping finally as he stroked himself a few more times and came hard over his hand and chest, shuddering and grinding back against the younger boy. Harry choked on a moan as Louis tightened around him, grinding into him deeper only a couple more times before shuddering as he pressed his hips in hard against Louis’ arse and came inside, short little grinds of his hips helping him ride it out.

Whimpering softly, Louis shifted to rest himself down onto the bed again, sprawled out as Harry gentle eased out of him and moved to lie along Louis’ side, panting softly as they came down together.

Louis smiled as Harry turned to press up against his side, draping his arm around Louis’ back and nuzzling into his hair with a soft little giggle. Cuddly, giggly and sated Harry was Louis’ favourite post-sex Harry. He smiled, nuzzling back and sighing as he opened his eyes to look up at Harry finally.

“ Was pretty good, Harold,” Louis teased, leaning in for a few soft kisses to Harry’s lips, smiling into each one.

“I’d say it was more than just pretty good,” Harry said with a small, playful pout on his full lips. “I was going to suck your dick in the shower later but if you think I’m only ‘pretty good’ then I don’t know about that anymore…” he trailed off, though his bright green eyes gave away his lie.

Louis laughed, shifting closer to cuddle against Harry, the two of them a mess of limbs and sweat and love.

“You’ll suck my dick either way,” Louis said, tipping his head up to press a kiss to Harry’s chin. Harry nodded gently, knowing his argument wouldn’t hold him and Louis was his weakness.

Louis sighed, relishing in the warm afterglow and cuddling in Harry’s arms.

This right here was another moment, locked away into their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
